sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
JCS
・ ・ |jp_roumaji = Jei Shī Esu}}JCS is an academic institution in 5Ds Blazing Gale. It's situated two miles to the south of where Elemental Academy is located; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi, USA. It is also the setting for the Interscholastic Duel arc. Background As this is a public high school, it functions similarly to a traditional school, with grade levels 9 to 12. Admission If the student lives in the area, they will attend that school if they didn't sign up for Elemental Academy, etc. To get in, the student must have graduated from middle/intermediate school (so students are usually 13-15 years of age, depending on how old they are at the time of entry). Leaving/Returning Policies Students must be on the campus by 7:30 am (because classes begin at 8:00 am sharp). When the day ends, they must go home unless they have appointments with the staff after hours. Curriculum/Schedule JCS teaches the classes required by the Hawaiʻi Department of Education. They have Advanced Placement (AP) and International Baccalaureate (IB) classes in addition to normal ones. They also have a Turbo Dueling class as an elective for those interested (mainly for their Duel Team). Students begin their day at 8:00 and get out at 2:15 pm/1:35 pm on Wednesdays. They have 4 classes w/no alternating schedules) and only one break (lunch/recess) Their schedule (times are written in 24-hour notation): * 08:00 - 09:22 - Period 1 * 09:27 - 10:49 - Period 2 * 10:49 - 11:21 - Lunch/Recess * 11:26 - 12:48 - Period 3 * 12:53 - 14:15 - Period 4 Wednesday * 08:00 - 09:12 - Period 1 * 09:17 - 10:29 - Period 2 * 10:29 - 11:01 - Lunch/Recess * 11:06 - 12:18 - Period 3 * 12:23 - 13:35 - Period 4 Uniforms Their uniform is simply a black, orange, grey or white T-shirt with the school mascot on the back/front (saber tiger) depending on the model. Everything else is up to the students (shorts, shoes, etc.) with the obvious rule that it cannot show midriff/inappropriate parts of their bodies. In addition, the uniform CANNOT be altered in any way. The students also have an ID card that they wear on them at all times (around their necks). Students/Staff Students * Jason (formerly, used to be Class of 2012 President) * Posie (formerly, used to be Class of 2013 Vice-President) * Marven Fredmon * Corey * Akiza * Tetsuo * Komeshi * Asuka Staff * Rieanne Arakawa * Joe Davii Trivia * JCS is directly based on Campbell High in ʻEwa Beach. The schedule/uniform/programs/policies, etc. are based on their own guidelines (with the obvious exception of the Duel Team's existence) based on the 2011-2012 school policies. ** The name is an abbreviation itself, just missing the "H" from JCHS. (In essence, this is the fanfic's version of said school). ** It should be noted that several things differ from the actual school at the time the fic takes place, such as the names of the students and the remodeling of the track field for dueling purposes. * This school's Duelist team was founded by Jason during his sophomore year here at this school (6 months before the start of the series). ** Ironically, this team ends up fighting their founder during the Interscholastic Duel in Chapters 38-49 (the arc lasts until Chapter 53 though). * Jason and Posie mention the prevalence of fights at this school during their years there. ** At the time of JCS's introduction in Chapter 38 (which took place in mid-2010), the fights with its real-life counterpart had subsided significantly at that time. ** However, at the time Jason and Posie were attending (2008-2009; early 2010), this fact was indeed true for the real-life school. There are some videos of particular incidents on Youtube. References ''Former students at that school (alumni): ''c/o 2012 myself, c/o 2013 Posie For clarification purposes, me/Posie have held no positions in the student government. Additionally, anything mentioned here is based off of the 2012-2013 school years; it may be different at this point in time or in the foreseeable future. Their website Category:Schools